Summoning
by may10baby
Summary: Sasuke gets Naruto for a summon! Itachi's got Kyuubi and Gaara's out to kill 'em along with all the other Naruto bad guys! how fun! Add yaoi to the mix considering Summons and their Masters develop a special relationship! Couples: Sasunaru, ItaKyuu, etc.
1. Dreams and Rules

Summary- At age 13 they receive their first summon.. This Law never died… In the year 1445 Kohona was destroyed by the Darkness. The people fled to another dimension, another home, known as Earth, to Japan. Through the years the Blood has thinned, but even if you carry a single drop of the blood that ran through the veins of the Original People, your summon will find you. "Do you believe in Reincarnation?" Naruto Fanfiction- Couples: Sasunaru (main), ItaKyuu, KakaIru, etc. 

Ages:

Sasuke: 13

Naruto: 12 (demons are reincarnated like their summoner's only with their memories intact)

Itachi: 15

Kyuubi: 15

Kakashi: 23

Iruka: 21

Sakura: 13

Tsunade: N/A

Jiraiya: N/A

Etc.

Set in Modern Day

Prologue- dREAMS

_Sasuke walked slowly through the woods. "Where am I?" he asked quietly. He froze when he heard footsteps in the brush. "Sasuke?" The brunette turned around slowly, he stared at the amazing creature before him. _

_Golden blonde hair and sapphire orbs stood out from the dark. Sun-kissed skin stretched over a slim frame was covered by a silk ruby-red yukata. 3 whisker-marks graced each cheek. Sasuke couldn't consider the possibility that this being before him was human, it was too perfect, too unbelievably beautiful. Not to mention the red fox ears and matching tail._

"_You're lost again, aren't you?" the blonde laughed reaching out to the older boy's hand. Sasuke slid his into the youkai's hand reveling the fur-soft skin. _

_A name whispered up from his deepest memories._

_

* * *

_

"Naruto…"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He shot up in bed looking around frantically. "What?" He took a couple deep breaths before running his fingers through his dark hair, an action that always made it spiky in the back.

He was in his bed in his dark room. It reflected himself. He had dark hair (as previously stated) and even darker eyes. A great contrast to his ivory skin that never got a tan no matter how much sun he got.

He glanced at the clock and cursed. 4:48Am. Knowing he wasn't getting anymore sleep tonight, err… today, he climbed out of his black satin bed and walked over to his closet clad in only boxers, a view he knew his fangirls would kill their mothers to get. The thought made him shudder.

Noting that he didn't have school today, he tossed on a black tank top and cream-colored jeans. Before walking out his door and closing it with a click.

He sweatdropped when he heard giggling and whispers from his brother's room. 'Looks like Kyuubi came over…' he twitched when a series of thumping came from behind the door 'Christ, don't they sleep?' He shook his head silently thanking Kakashi for approving his room to be sound-proofed.

His older brother had the same colored hair, but it was longer, going down his back, and often in a loose ponytail. His eyes were a deep crimson and had weird markings in them. Two scars ran from in between his eyes and nose and ending at his lower cheeks.

Kakashi was their legal guardian until Itachi turned 18; he apparently was a school buddy of their late uncle Uchiha Obito. With the exception of Itachi, Sasuke was the only living member of the Uchiha Clan, the rest of the clan, including their father and mother were killed in a terrorist bombing of a Church that was to be opened and recognized that day.

Sasuke was 7 and had to stay home because he had the flu; Itachi had refused come, insisting on watching out for his little brother, when infact the Pastor's daughter was one of his obsessed fangirls and want to give the Uchiha her virginity (1). Itachi had burned the letter and tossed the ashes on the vegetable garden and watched in satisfaction as the plants died…

After the news reached them, Sasuke had cried in Itachi's arms the entire night, surprised that the 9-year-old wasn't crying (Itachi was secretly rejoicing the death of the fangirl and her friends that had come hoping to witness the glory that was him)

Kakashi had come the next day, bearing documents and his fiancé (and now "happily" married) Iruka. After convincing the brothers that he was a friend of the family's, and after a well-detailed description of the estate, that few people without Uchiha blood got to step inside, and tons of old photos of Obito and him together in high school and the Military, where Obito had lost his life, they let him out. (Itachi had knocked them both out and locked them in one of the storage closets)

Four years later when Itachi was 13, Kyuubi transferred to his school and class. The teen had deep red hair that went down to his waist; he often had it braided, with matching eyes that almost resembled a cat's. He had whisker marks, like the boy in his dream, but they were more pronounced, Sasuke had once asked him where he got the scars and Kyuubi replied that he was in a boat that crashed into a reef and he went face first into the coral. Ouch.

Itachi and Kyuubi immediately hooked up and now two years later were still intimate. Sasuke knew that the only reason Kyuubi hadn't moved in was because his family had tied him to chair and threatened to cut off his hair when he asked. The red-head had come over crying.

He blinked when he realized that he'd made it to the kitchen. He grabbed a box of regular Cheerio's and snagged the half-empty gallon of milk out of the fridge. Dumping the contents into a bowl, he grabbed his spoon and went out to enjoy his breakfast with the TV.

* * *

Itachi glanced over at Kyuubi "Hey, Kyuubi?"

"Huh?" Kyuubi purred still content from his latest romp with Itachi

"Sasuke's 13 now… shouldn't he receive his summon soon?"

Kyuubi sighed 'he's got such a brother complex…'

"Remember when you started to dream about me?"

"Yeah…"

"Sasuke must first claim some of his old memories of his summon, and then Naruto will come." Kyuubi blinked, slapping a hand over his mouth 'Shit! Rule #1; _never_ give the name of another summon to your summoner!' He glanced over at Itachi who was glaring at him suspiciously.

"Do you know my little brother's summon?" he asked

"U-um…w-we-well I c-can't tell you…" Kyuubi stuttered back.

"Kyuubi no Kistune, tell me." Itachi ordered icily.

"B-but the Laws!" Kyuubi sweatdropped as the glared intensified, and the Uchiha's voice grew colder.

"Tell. Me. **NOW**."

"I g-guess a l-little…"

* * *

1) VERY important to a Pastor's daughter!

Review:

kk: Cha! There it is! My first fanfic! REVIEW

May: Would've been nice put something dirty in there….

kk: le gasp! wasn't Sasuke's thoughts of Kyuu-chan and Ita-chan enough?!

May: sweatdrop

For future reference kk is my editor fourth (there's four of 'em), May my Hard Core Yaoi fangirl fourth XD


	2. Crosses and Bars

_Summoning- chapter 1- Remembering you…_

May: It's here!!!! But first a small flashback!

_Previously:_

"_Sasuke must first claim some of his old memories of his summon, and then Naruto will come." Kyuubi blinked, slapping a hand over his mouth 'Shit! Rule #1; never give the name of another summon to your summoner!' He glanced over at Itachi who was glaring at him suspiciously. _

"_Do you know my otouto's summon?" he asked _

"_U-um…w-we-well I c-can't tell you…" Kyuubi stuttered back. _"_Kyuubi no Kistune, tell me." Itachi ordered icily._ "_B-but the Laws!" Kyuubi sweatdropped as the glared intensified, and the Uchiha's voice grew colder. _"_Tell. Me. NOW." _

"_I g-guess a l-little…"_

* * *

Flashback

"_Aniki!!!!" Naruto cried barreling into Kyuubi's back. Kyuubi winced as Naruto tugged on his long braid of hair. "Don't go!!! I'll be all alone!!!!" Naruto wailed looking up at the older summon, tears streaming down his face. Kyuubi sighed, he knelt down, letting Naruto scramble onto his lap._

"_Otouto…my summoner has recognized me…. I must go and be with him."_

"_B-but! I-"_

"_The Foxes will continue to take care of you… just like they did when Okaa-san and Oto-san left to be with their summoners…."_

"_Will I see you again?" Kyuubi smiled petting Naruto on the head._

"_Of course, silly! Besides I'll Send(1) to you like our parents did!"_

"_Okay…" Naruto muttered releasing his grip on Kyuubi's kimono. "Be sure to Send the taste of Ramen!" Naruto cried as Kyuubi stood up and walked towards the Gate (2) Kyuubi chuckled._

"_Fine! Fine! Stand back!" he warned as the seals began to shine._

"_Good luck!"_

* * *

end flashback!

Naruto's azure eyes fluttered open. He groaned sitting up on the pile of leaves in the fox den. He blinked when he realized what happened.

"He remembered! Finally!" he cried sliding of the bed. He glanced up when soft footsteps sounded in his room

"Guess what Yami? He remembered my name!!!!" Naruto cried he blinked when he saw the silver fox's ears tilt back, a suspicious look in his eyes. "No I didn't tell him!" Naruto huffed tugging on his kimono. He blinked when the fox sent an entirely different thought to his brain. "W-W-What!?!?!?! We won't do THAT!!!" Naruto cried his face flushing beet red. '_Right kit; just make sure he wears a raincoat (3)…_' Yami smirked as much as a fox could, before sauntering out.

Naruto tilted his head to the side "A raincoat?" he asked in confusion.

* * *

Sasuke sighed in annoyance flicking through the channels on the TV. 'There's nothing good on…'he was about to turn the tele off when a channel caught his eye.

"…_Summons, sometimes in the form of humans themselves, are believe to be the ancestral guardians of the People, a race of Magicians and Spell casters…" a man with chocolate brown eyes and brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail stated, a scar was across this nose, he calmly stared into the screen. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with a strange pattern resembling a decorative cross on it; the white cross was tangled in two roses; one white the other red, the buds on opposite ends of the cross, a 4-pointed-star-shaped black jewel nested in the center of the cross._

Sasuke straightened slightly "Where have I seen that design before…?" It hit him; he darted off the couch and ran off to Itachi's room.

"…_though Summons can't use their abilities for people other than their Summoner, they need to remain close to their Summoner…or they will weaken…and eventually die…forever…"_

* * *

Naruto glanced around occasionally tilting his nose back and sniffing the air. 'Sasuke's scent is strong, but faded, he must come here often…but not recently..." he blinked when another scent came to his notice, his eyes widened "...no way…!"

He darted into the crowd as though his life depended on it.

* * *

"Itachi-san where's Kyuubi-kun?" Tobi asked tilting his head to the side. He wore a bright orange mask in a spiral design that centered on his right eye.

"Probably screwed into the bed so hard he can't move…" Kisame sniggered; the man had a bluish tint to his skin with matching hair in upward spikes.

Itachi glared at Kisame, before a smirk graced his lips. "You'd be dead right now if I didn't know for a fact that the only pleasure someone like you could get is from his own hands." A round of laughter came up from the table.

"Hehehe…" Tobi giggled "Too bad Zetsu-san, Sasori-san and Deidara-sempai couldn't come…" he sighed regrettably before a sudden uproar caught his attention. "Oh, dear… some poor boy's about to get raped…" he muttered.

Kisame glanced over at the melee "Kid's a looker, looks like it'll be a gang bang!" he blinked when Itachi stood up "Itachi?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he wove his through the crowd, people backing away to give him a path. Kisame sighed grabbing his giant sword covered up in bandages "Come on." He growled to Tobi before standing up to follow the Uchiha.

"S-shuu-nii!?" Naruto whimpered as the sandy-haired demon pinned him onto the table, tugging on his kimono.

"Gomen… I have to…" Shukaku replied his golden eyes glittering with regret. He gazed flickered to the red-hair boy sitting comfortably at the table, his green eyes fixed on the two.

"W-why?!" Naruto cried to the Raccoon demon. He glanced over to the boy too. The kanji of love was tattooed onto his forehead above his left eye.

"Sabaku, let him go…" a dark, correction, a _pissed_ dark voice ordered.

Gaara glanced up from the interesting scene and stared emotionlessly at Itachi. "Why should I? This slut came and began hanging off _my_ Shuukaku like they were old buddies…" he growled.

Itachi glanced at the blonde who was whimpering looking at the brunette helplessly "You smell like nii-san…" Naruto whispered.

Itachi blinked in surprise 'Could he be...?'

* * *

Kyuubi glanced up from the book he was reading when the door burst open, Sasuke in its wake. Kyuubi frowned 'Okay the first time my reading time was interrupted when Itachi had to ask me a question, but he paid me back with the whole mind blowing sex thing…' he thought in confusion as his Summoner's younger brother walked towards him. 'What does little (A/N: pun intended, XD) Sasu-chan want?'

Kyuubi blinked when the younger boy abruptly ordered; "Take your shirt off."

* * *

1) Telepathy

2) portal to Earth from demon land!

3) condom XD

* * *

End Chapter

May: AHAHAHAHA..!!!!!! passes out from lack of oxygen

Kk: umm…medic?

Itachi: I could give her CPR… shudder

May: snaps awake really?!?!

Itachi: smirk never mind

May: wail

Kk: Enough! Next chapter Preview please!

Next chapter preview:

Why don't you believe?

"...! Itachi's calling me…"

"Shukaku, you son of a bitch!"

"W-wait! You can't be serious!" 'I get a sex slave?!'


	3. Fangirls and Boys

* * *

Chapter 2

May: It's here! Finally! Lol ok previously:

* * *

"_Subako, let him go…" a dark, correction, a _pissed_ dark voice ordered._

_Gaara glanced up from the interesting scene and stared emotionlessly at Itachi. "Why should I? This slut came and began hanging off my Shukaku like they were old buddies…" he growled emphasizing 'my'._

_Itachi glanced at the blonde who was whimpering looking at the brunette helplessly "You smell like nii-san…" Naruto whispered._

_Itachi blinked in surprise 'Could he be...?'_

_Kyuubi glanced up from the book he was reading when the door burst open, Sasuke in its wake. Kyuubi frowned 'Okay the first time my reading time was interrupted when Itachi had to ask me a question, but he paid me back with the whole mind blowing sex thing…' he thought in confusion as his Summoner's younger brother walked towards him. 'What does little (A/N: pun intended, XD) Sasu-chan want?'_

_Kyuubi blinked when the younger boy abruptly ordered; "Take your shirt off."

* * *

_

Chapter 2 Why Don't You Believe?

* * *

Kyuubi wasn't a slut. Despite his appearance and the way he flung himself at Itachi on a daily basis, even in public, he wasn't a slut. He was a bitch. Itachi's bitch. Period.

Now along comes the little brother demanding things like this?! Oh, FUCK no! The only one he'd bend over for was Itachi, end of story.

So he acted accordingly, "LIKE FUCKING _**HELL**_ I'M TAKING MY GODDAMN SHIRT OFF FOR SOME SEXUALLY DEPRIVED PERVERT LIKE YOU!!! JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR BROTHER GETS HOME YOU DEAD PIECE OF SHIT!!!"

Sasuke sweatdropped "NO, I want to see that tattoo on your chest for a sec." he couldn't believe how much of a pervert Kyuubi was! (XD) must be Itachi's doing…

"Oh! Sorry! After-pleasure of sex with your older brother is enough to get me high…" Kyuubi explained. Sasuke sweatdropped. "If you wanna see the Cross…" he muttered standing up (yes he's wearing pants) slipping off his shirt revealing the tan skin stretched over his slim figure. On his chest was the same cross as earlier.

Sasuke stared at the cross until Kyuubi fidgeted "Hey…" he blushed "Only Itachi can stare at me like that…" he sweatdropped when Sasuke blinked before coughing loudly and asking "What does the cross mean?"

Kyuubi smirked pulling back on his shirt "It's a symbol meaning a bond between two people, one pure the other bathed in blood. The black crystal symbolizes a prison of Darkness…" he placed a hand over his heart "I've had this forever…"

"A cult?" Sasuke sweatdropped when Kyuubi glared at him.

"No! It isn't..." Kyuubi snapped.

"_I need you…Kyuubi" _a voice whispered in his head.

"!!!...Itachi's calling me…" Kyuubi grabbing his shirt and coat and ran past Sasuke to the bedroom door.

"Wha? H-hey wait!" Sasuke ran after the red-head 'Why do I feel so weird?'

* * *

Kisame whistled lowly at the damage. World War III had arrived, the bar stools at tables were over-turned, the leather on the booth chair was slashed up and dust hung grimly in the air. "I don't know about you Itachi, but I think we need Kyuubi…" he sweatdropped ducking down further as a wave of sand hit the bar counter. Kisame considered himself lucky that Tobi had gotten a bullet in Shukaku's arm, at least his aim was off, too bad all the sand in the room seemed hardwired to protect Gaara. He glanced over to see Itachi tending to the blonde kid and asking him questions.

"Are you really Kyuubi's brother?" Itachi questioned tightening the make-shift bandage, torn from Naruto's kimono, on the blonde's arm.

"Yes…" Naruto replied wincing slightly.

"Can you use your abilities?"

"Not without my Summoner…" Naruto replied. Itachi frowned nodding, the same thing applied with Kyuubi.

* * *

"Itachi!" Kyuubi shouted running into the ruined bar. He blinked, cursing he grabbed Sasuke by the collar and dove behind a knocked over table, narrowly missed a shot of sand in his direction.

"Kyuubi?!"

"Aniki?!" Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"Naruto?!"

"Aniki! Shu-nii just tried to attack me!" Naruto cried, longing to see his brother again.

"Attack?!" Kyuubi growled lowly "Shukaku, you son of a bitch..!" he hissed.

The sand demon flinched knowing Kyuubi wasn't one to mess with. "My Summoner ordered me to…" he mumbled; sand whirling around him "Sorry…"

"It's a little late for sorry." Itachi replied stepping out from the bar counter after handing Naruto over to Tobi. "Kyuubi, change your form and attack…" he ordered with a wave of his arm.

Sasuke's eyes widened as a weird red energy encased Kyuubi's body, the redhead quivering and morphing into a different form entirely; a nine-tailed fox.

The fox Kyuubi crouched before jumping over the table and pouncing on Shukaku. The sand demon yelped as he went down in the tangle of limbs and fur, growls emitting from the tangle. "Shukaku change, now." Gaara ordered calmly. Soon sand encased Shukaku, similar result occurring only in a different form; a raccoon.

Kyuubi snarled biting into Shukaku's hind paw and twisted it sharply resulting in a sickening crack. Shukaku whimpered falling onto his back in a submissive position.

Usually the winner would seal the win by dominating the loser in mating. However Kyuubi just returned to his human form and ran quickly to Itachi, checking the Uchiha's status ("Did he hurt you?! _Touch_ you?!") before running behind the bar to help Tobi with Naruto.

Gaara frowned "Shukaku, come…" he ordered already walking away. The sand demon winced returning to his human form before limping after Gaara.

"Coming…"

Naruto watched them silently, as Kyuubi fretted over his wound. He vaguely wondered if Kyuubi was treated that way.

"Itachi never abused me…" Kyuubi replied reading Naruto's thoughts "and I'm sure Sasuke won't abuse you either…" he smiled warmly at Naruto "Long time no see little bro…"

"Little Brother?!" Naruto's ears pricked up he looked up to see Sasuke standing next to Itachi.

"Ah! Your-!" Naruto gasped.

* * *

'W-wait! You can't be serious!" 'I get a sex slave?!' Sasuke thought staring at Naruto currently clad in a black tank top and white shorts. They had returned home and cleaned up and were sitting in the living room.

"You're my Summoner…" Naruto flinched when Sasuke glared at him

"I don't believe you…I mean seriously, just Kyuubi has some weird ass birth defect?" Sasuke replied standing up and about to walk out of the room.

Naruto bit his lip, a small whimper came from his throat. Kyuubi growled before slamming Sasuke against the nearest wall, quite hard "Birth defect?! I'm gonna kick your ass…" he snarled, balling his other hand into a fist. He blinked when Itachi rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll handle this." He stated simply as Sasuke left the room.

* * *

End chapter 2

* * *

Kk: no comment…

* * *

Preview:

"Hurt Naruto, you hurt Kyuubi, you anger me, otouto…"

-

"Sasuke-kun! Marry me!"

"Back off, bitch!"


	4. Rejections and Poisoned Ramen

Chapter 3- First Impressions

* * *

Itachi wasn't one to loose his temper. It happened rarely, usually when someone dared to harm his brother or Kyuubi, or if the fox demon decided to celibate (this happened very rarely as well) Thus to say since Kyuubi had decided to bunk with Naruto for a "few" nights Itachi was _very_ annoyed.

* * *

"Otouto…" Sasuke glanced behind him to see Itachi walking down the hall.

"Yes?"

Itachi stopped a few feet from Sasuke "Go and apologize to Naruto, now." He ordered monotonously, however the anger flickering in his eyes gave his true intentions away.

Sasuke stiffened "Why should I?! He just appeared out of nowh-" in a flash Itachi slammed him against the wall, closing his fist around his younger brother's throat. "Hurt Naruto, you hurt Kyuubi, you anger me, otouto…" Itachi hissed, his eyes flickering red. He glared at the wheezing form before releasing Sasuke throat, backing up, letting the figure crumple to the floor.

"Bastard…" Sasuke coughed massaging his neck, glaring up at Itachi.

"I'll enlighten you, Sabaku will want revenge, it would be wise to keep Naruto near you…" Itachi warned walking down the hall towards his room, Sasuke glaring after him.

* * *

Naruto sniffed "Come on, Naruto it's ramen! Eat it!" Kyuubi was worried, no just plain _scared_, Naruto always his ramen! But here he was staring at the bowl, just watching the noodles get cold and soggy.

"Not hungry…" Naruto replied quietly, looking down at his hands in his lap.

Kyuubi almost fainted. Not hungry? Not hungry?! You could give Naruto _poisoned_ ramen and he'd still try to eat it! "B-but…I-I….ITACHI!!!!!!!" he screamed before abruptly passing out.

* * *

Kyuubi groaned opening his eyes slowly. "You okay?" Itachi asked softly, petting Kyuubi hair gently.

"Na-Naruto…ram-ramen…" Kyuubi mumbled. Itachi sweatdropped.

"You need to calm down...go to sleep…" he ordered when Kyuubi tried to sit up.

"Naruto needs me!" Kyuubi whined, shoving away Itachi's arms that were trying to push him back onto their bed.

"Shh… I ordered Sasuke to let Naruto sleep with him, or get turned out of the house." Itachi sat back, shrugging off his shirt before settling on their bed, tugging Kyuubi down with him. "Just rest, Naruto'll want to talk to you in the morning most likely."

Kyuubi sighed in defeat, letting Itachi pull him completely into his arms. "Fine, but I'm checking on them in a…little…" Kyuubi trailed off closing his eyes slowly.

"Mmmhmm…♥" Itachi continued rubbing Kyuubi's back in gentle, slow circles, an action that always knocked the redhead out.

* * *

Naruto sat awkwardly on Sasuke's bed, watching the brunette strip out of his clothes. "Sasuke…I…well, you see…" he bit his lip.

Sasuke sat down, facing the blonde. "…Who are you?" he asked calmly, glazing into those gorgeous blue eyes.

Naruto tried to lower his gaze, but found that he couldn't. "Your summon…" he replied gently, cringing slightly as Sasuke glared at him.

"...Okay…say you are, why would I need a summon?" he questioned the blonde.

Naruto sighed, taking a deep breath he replied "At one time, there was a Great War going on, to defeat their enemies, humans made a pact with the demons of that time, who watched from the Forest, in this pact, the humans' believed that the War would go on forever. So they made the pact between demons and humans immortal as well, with every death of a Summoner, the Summoned returns to the Forest and lives the remainder of their years, dies, and is reincarnated shortly after their Summoner. However, the humans somehow messed up in their pact, thus giving the humans no recollection of his/her previous memories of their Summon, which is why you don't remember me." Sasuke noted Naruto's voice almost sounded angry.

"So, is this war still going on?" Sasuke asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"No, but the Pact hasn't disappeared however, most Summoners fight using their Summons for kicks." Okay, that was an angry tone, right there.

"…I won't do that…" Sasuke assured him "At any rate, Itachi made me have to send the night with you, so, yeah…" he didn't know what to say! This _was_ his first time sleeping with anyone other than his parents and brother!

Naruto, however, simply curled under the covers, looking at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke hesitated, before lying down next to Naruto on the bed. He tensed up when Naruto cuddled up next to him. "Goodnight, Sasuke!" Naruto chirped, smiling at the nerve-wracked Uchiha before resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke blinked as Naruto's breathing evened out. He was a sleep!? That quickly? "No way…" Sasuke muttered enviously. It took him forever to fall asleep! He was a bordering insomniac!

However, he almost felt as though Naruto's warmth was washing over him, causing sleep to come even faster.

* * *

Gaara sat motionlessly, watching Shuukaku's foot be bandaged by his sister, Temari. "When will he be able to fight again?" he asked the blonde-haired woman,

Temari sighed "If you let him rest and keep ice on his foot, he'll be better in a week or so…" she muttered.

"I heal quicker than a normal human, Temari-san." Shuukaku stated, catching the look of distaste in Gaara's eyes.

"That's _with_ your healing, Shuukaku-kun." Temari replied, placing her hands on her hips "Kyuubi almost snapped the bone out of your _skin_! After I resettled the bone, the swelling lowered a bit, _a bit_. You're going to rest, at least for tomorrow, or your injury could become worse and lengthen the healing time." She directed this last part at Gaara, who frowned.

'My revenge will have to wait…' he thought numbly, walking out the door without so much as a thank you. Shuukaku yelling a quick 'thank you' back to Temari who sighed.

"At this rate…Gaara and Shukaku's Pact shall be broken…" she whispered to the air in her office.

* * *

May: Yes! Pacts can be broken! Guess how? Also do you think this ending should be happy or sad?

Review! I must defeat someone in a review contest! the more reviews the more modavated i am to update!


	5. Sleeping Arangments and Scary Movies

May: lol, if you want the reason that I haven't updated this in a while, it's because I keep my stories in 2 different folders, "yaoi" and "fantasy" I've been focusing on the yaoi folder for the past couple weeks, lol. So now I'm focusing on the fantasy folder for a bit! Also, I recently got my hair re-straightened, but I think my cousin screwed it up, I may be going bald! –panics-

* * *

"_Shh… I ordered Sasuke to let Naruto sleep with him, or get turned out of the house." Itachi sat back, shrugging off his shirt before settling on their bed, tugging Kyuubi down with him. "Just rest, Naruto'll want to talk to you in the morning most likely."_

_Kyuubi sighed in defeat, letting Itachi pull him completely into his arms. "Fine, but I'm checking on them in a…little…" Kyuubi trailed off closing his eyes slowly._

"_Mmmhmm…__♥__" Itachi continued rubbing Kyuubi's back in gentle, slow circles, an action that always knocked the redhead out._

"…_I won't do that…" Sasuke assured him "At any rate, Itachi made me have to send the night with you, so, yeah…" he didn't know what to say! This was his first time sleeping with anyone other than his parents and brother!_

_Naruto, however, simply curled under the covers, looking at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke hesitated, before lying down next to Naruto on the bed. He tensed up when Naruto cuddled up next to him. "Goodnight, Sasuke!" Naruto chirped, smiling at the nerve-wracked Uchiha before resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder._

_Sasuke blinked as Naruto's breathing evened out. He was a sleep!? That quickly? "No way…" Sasuke muttered enviously. It took him forever to fall asleep! He was a bordering insomniac! _

_However, he almost felt as though Naruto's warmth was washing over him, causing sleep to come even faster._

"_That's with your healing, Shuukaku-kun." Temari replied, placing her hands on her hips "Kyuubi almost snapped the bone out of your skin! After I resettled the bone, the swelling lowered a bit, a bit. You're going to rest, at least for tomorrow, or your injury could become worse and lengthen the healing time." She directed this last part at Gaara, who frowned._

'_My revenge will have to wait…' he thought numbly, walking out the door without so much as a thank you. Shuukaku yelling a quick 'thank you' back to Temari who sighed._

"_At this rate…Gaara and Shukaku's Pact shall be broken…" she whispered to the air in her office.

* * *

_

Chapter 4- Sleeping Arrangements and Scary Movies

Sasuke groaned slightly, hugging his pillow closer to him, he inhaled the sweet scent it gave off, nuzzling the soft skin…wait, skin?

He peeled open an eye and stared at Naruto's sleeping face, currently extremely closer to his.

"What?!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open on impulse as he quickly scanned the room for an attacker. Not seeing anyone, he turned to give Sasuke a confused look "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"W-we we're s-sleeping…"

"Did you see something?" Naruto scanned the room again, more thoroughly "Where is it?"

"Sleeping…together!" Sasuke stated, staring at the blonde demon in a mix of confusion and worry.

"…So?" Naruto replied dumbly. In his sleep, the small night-time yukata he wore had slipped off on one shoulder, revealing the milky skin that had a ghost of a tan.

Sasuke immediately slapped himself mentally, 'Why am I focusing on that?!' "Well, we aren't…like that…" he trailed off. What _was_ that?

Naruto blinked a few times before the meaning of Sasuke's words caught up to him. "You don't want to sleep together? But we always slept together! You never, ever, minded before…" Naruto whimpered, wondering what he'd done wrong. "Was I bad? Waa-aahhh…" he hiccupped, crying softly, rubbing at his face.

Sasuke stiffened "Ahh…" he sweatdropped, jumping as his bedroom door was more or less kicked in, Kyuubi in it's wake.

The red head's long hair _had_ been braided down and over the front of his left shoulder, but apparently Itachi, who had a fetish for running his fingers through Kyuubi's hair (that he swore felt like the real fox fur deal), had been undone, leaving it slightly tangled. He was wearing only a pair of shorts, the clothing hanging loosely on his slim waist. Sasuke had a feeling he'd _just_ tugged it on. He stalked into the room, a grumbling Itachi following. He was also shirtless with a pair of crumpled jeans, also _just_ pulled on if Sasuke was worth his salt.

"Why is my little brother crying at 2AM?!" Kyuubi snapped at Sasuke, who glanced at the clock to see that, low and behold, it was 1:56AM. Shit.

Kyuubi hurried over to a sniffling Naruto, cuddling and cooing to the blonde.

"S-Sasuke doesn't wanna sleep with me…" Naruto sniffled, looking at Kyuubi tearfully "What did I do wrong?" he whimpered.

Everyone froze when they felt the dangerous aura belonging only to a certain Uchiha Itachi.

"Sasuke." He stated lowly, dark eyes fixed on his little brother.

"I-I didn't, I swear!" Sasuke squeaked, holding his hands up in defense. "I was startled to find him in my bed! The-this is our first night together, right?!" he looked between Kyuubi and Itachi "You're first night wasn't all peaceful…" he tried weakly.

"Actually…" Kyuubi started, a perverted gleam in his eye. But Itachi cut him off.

"That's not your concern." He replied, glancing at Kyuubi warningly "We'll continue this in the morning. Naruto, if you need something, I could have it arranged." He walked over to pet the blonde on the head.

"I-I'm fine, I'll just go to another room…" Naruto answered shakily.

"No, you're staying here, in bed, with Sasuke. Sleep." He stated monotonously, though Naruto had the vague suspicion that it was his way of threatening Sasuke, because the brunette hurriedly tugged the blonde back under the sheets.

"Let's go to bed…" Sasuke said, knowing better than to dig his own grave any deeper.

"Kyuubi, let's go." Itachi ordered, grabbing the red head and tugging him out the door before closing it with some difficulty.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Kyuubi glanced back at the door in worry.

"Yes, they'll be fine, now, since you woke me up with your 'Naruto's in distress' telepathy power, you'll going to keep me company as I bore myself to sleep with those Korean horror flicks we downloaded off the web."

"No!" Kyuubi wailed, squirming in Itachi's grip, looking at the Uchiha pitifully. "I'll have nightmares…" he stated, giving the brunette his best 'I'm-cute-so-cherish-me' look.

"I know, I like it when you cling to me, scary movies being one of the few occasions that you do…"

"Sick bastard…"

"Uhuh…"

* * *

Gaara, currently sitting on his bed, absentmindedly playing with Shuukaku's hair as the demon rested his head on his lap.

Shuukaku sighed gently, sitting on the floor for the sake of his ankle, these were the moments he lived for, when Gaara was affectionate.

"Shuukaku…"

"Yes, Gaara?" Shuukaku replied, tilting his head to look up at the red head "Do you need something?"

Gaara frowned "…You know it's my fault you got injured…" he stated softly, his eyes drifting down to the bandaged ankle.

"It's okay, you were upset that Naruto touched me, don't worry! Naruto's harmless…" Shuukaku, turned till he was kneeling, facing Gaara.

"His brother's not."

"Because I hurt Naruto. You're mad because Kyuubi hurt me right?"

"I want to feel his blood run on my hands." Gaara stated darkly. Shuukaku winced.

"Calm down, please. We need to think this through. Kyuubi's strong, both physically and mentally, even when he's not near Itachi, he could defeat me."

"Then we'll train, the both of us." Shuukaku blinked, corcern flooding his gaze.

"Gaara! I refuse to let you get hurt!"

"I refuse to let you die before me, Shuukaku. This discussion is over, let's go to bed." Gaara snapped back.

* * *

May: Not much but they.

For those who haven't watched a Korean horror movie, watch one! I liked the 'Evil Twin' myself, XD.

Horror is to Korea as Anime is to Japan….it's ment to be.


End file.
